As sections of pipe in a string used either on a drilling rig in the drilling of wells or on a service rig in the servicing of wells are removed from or “tripped out” of the well, they are often covered with solids and/or fluids. Before the pipe sections are put back into a storage rack or facility, it is desirable that the solids or fluids be removed or stripped off of the pipe. Known methods for removing solids or fluids from pipe sections being tripped out of a well are cumbersome and can be difficult, if not dangerous, for drilling personnel to use. Damage may also result as the pipe sections are tripped out of a well, from pipe sections colliding with obstructions in the well and with the sides of the well.
Known methods for removing solids or fluids from pipe sections being tripped out of a well include the manual use of rags and gunny sacks which require the hands of drilling personnel to be in close proximity to the drilling fluid. The drilling fluid is often at high temperatures and can burn the hands of drilling personnel. The known methods can result in the wiping device being dropped down into the drill hole.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a stabilizer with pipe wiper and seal function that can wipe or strip off solids from pipe sections being tripped out of a well which prevents damage resulting from the drill pipe banging against the drill hole and is easy to handle by personnel on the well.